Incentivo
by Mrs. Loockers
Summary: O que se fazer quando chove e ficamos presos na casa do homem mais irritantemente lindo da cidade? Tudo que se precisa é de um incentivo... Kakashi & Hinata / One-Shot


**Fic:**

**Incentivo  
**

Hinata andava pelas ruas em direção à casa do sensei que há muito tempo não via. Ao olhar pro céu viu que uma camada de nuvens negras se formava e não tardaria a cair um temporal. Apressou o passo, caso contrário não conseguiria chegar em casa antes que os primeiros pingos caíssem.

Em alguns minutos avistou o prédio que Kurenai-sensei havia lhe indicado. Chegando em frente à construção pode ver que não havia nada de luxuoso em tal local. A pintura era velha e as paredes do lado de fora possuíam inúmeras rachaduras.

Um raio cortou os céus assuntando a Hyuuga e tamanha foi sua surpresa ao ver o prateado do homem recostado à porta. O som do trovão arrepiou a garota e ela abaixou-se, envergonhada. Querendo ou não a presença do sensei era intimidadora e despertava nela novas sensações que jamais havia sentido.

Ele esperava pacientemente, mas ao ver que garota não parecia preparada para lhe dizer qualquer coisa ele resolveu apressar a situação.

- O que traz a nobre herdeira do Clã Hyuuga ao meu encontro?

Ela amaldiçoou o sobrenome mentalmente. Já recuperada do turbilhão de emoções de segundos atrás ela encarou-o, mesmo que ainda um pouco constrangida, e disse:

- Kurenai-sensei pediu que eu lhe entregasse o relatório da nossa última missão. Tsunade-sama deu ordens expressas de que quando estivesse ausente qualquer assunto que diz respeito às missões deveriam ser tratados com você Kakashi-san.

Ele suspirou e passou as mãos, impaciente, pelo mar de fios prateados. Por baixo da máscara havia uma face nada satisfeita e repleta de preguiça. Com uma última olhada pro céu ele abriu espaço e com um gesto galante convidou a Hyuuga para entrar.

Apesar de sentir que não havia necessidade ela aceitou. Um pequeno pingo caiu na ponta de seu nariz, assuntando-a e divertindo o mais velho. Pensava que somente bateria à porta do Hatake e lhe entregaria os papeis, então voltaria para casa ter o seu merecido descanso depois da cansativa missão ao lado de seu antigo time. Ledo engano!

Eles caminharam até uma sala ampla, com um sofá um pouco velho, mas ainda em perfeito estado. Kakashi apontou para o móvel pedindo silencioso para que a Hyuuga se sentasse. Ela obedeceu e ele sentou-se a sua frente, analisando os papeis que a garota havia lhe entregado.

Ela observava as mudanças no pouco que podia ver no rosto do homem. Ele ia de surpreso a contente em questão de segundos até que uma nova emoção apareceu em seu rosto. Parecia... Orgulho? Não.

Os olhos negros possuíam um brilho diferente, intrigado, mas ao mesmo tempo feliz. O olhar dele foi de encontro ao seu e ela tratou de desviar logo para qualquer outro canto da casa, encontrando uma coleção de livros da série 'Icha Icha'.

Quantos daqueles Jiraya-san havia escrito ela não sabia. Mas Kakashi parecia ser um apreciador das palavras do sannin. Uma pilha daqueles livrinhos laranja estava sobre uma pequena prateleira, um deles aberto com um marcador em uma das paginas. Sempre que encontrava com o mais velho ele seguia lendo um daqueles.

Não fazia idéia do conteúdo das histórias. Sempre que perguntava para as únicas pessoas que tinha liberdade suficiente para tais conversas banais, seus companheiros Kiba e Shino, ambos desviavam do assunto com bochechas vermelhas.

Kakashi terminou de ler e encarou a pupila, perdida em pensamentos olhando para sua estimada coleção de livros. Sorriu por baixo da máscara ao imaginar o que se passava na cabeça da inocente Hinata ao ver os livros de conteúdo 'inapropriado', por assim dizer, na casa de um dos seus antigos professores.

- Hinata?

Ela estava tão absorta imaginando o que poderia haver de tão interessante ali naquelas páginas que não escutou o chamado do homem até que ele estivesse a centímetros do seu rosto, agachado sobre a ponta do sofá.

Estavam tão próximos que finalmente Kakashi havia parado para reparar na beleza sempre coberta pelos fios negro-azulados da Hyuuga. Os olhos grandes e perolados estavam surpresos mais ainda continham o mesmo brilho de anos atrás, quando ela ainda era uma criança. As bochechas já não ficavam tão rubras e agora ganhavam uma coloração mais fraca, rosada. Os lábios cheios e vermelhos chamaram a atenção do homem que não conseguia para de encará-los.

Após começar os treinos com o primo Hinata havia se tornado uma ninja excelente com padrões de líder AMBU, mas ele se lembrava de quando ela renunciou a tal vida alguns anos atrás. Ela também havia diminuído a timidez, parando com os gaguejos, mas ainda conseguia a proeza de corar com qualquer aproximação demasiada de garotos.

- Desculpe Kakashi-san... Já terminou? – Ela tirou o mestre dos devaneios e se afastou um pouco. O olhar minucioso de um dos melhores ninjas da vila havia pegado-a de surpresa, o que mexeu com todo esforço que havia feito por anos para controlar sua excessiva timidez.

- Sim. Quando Tsunade resolver voltar de outro dos seus jogos de azar leve isso pra ela. Por enquanto a minha assinatura é suficiente. – Ele ainda estava um pouco atordoado e sua voz saiu mais rouca do que pretendia.

Ela pegou o papel das mãos do sensei e foi em direção à porta. Ele acompanhou-a, mas quando tentou sair uma rajada de vento fechou a porta e molhou a entrada da casa. A tempestade já havia começado e eles não haviam sequer notado o som que agora era demasiado alto.

- Acho melhor não sair nesse tempo. Espere alguns minutos aqui... Vou preparar algo para nós. Acredito que não tenha tido tempo de passar em lugar algum depois de chegar à vila.

- Não sabia que estava tão suja a esse ponto...

O comentário pouco característico da garota arrancou um sorriso do mais velho.

- Não é isso... Conhecendo Kurenai como eu conheço sei que ela pediu que viesse entregar esse relatório como prioridade.

- Então acho que não me conhece Kakashi-san.

De onde estava ele não pode deixar de ter um único pensamento: ele _queria_ conhecê-la.

- O que quer dizer com isso?

- Quero dizer que Kurenai não pediu que eu viesse... Eu me ofereci.

- Seria rude de minha parte perguntar por quê?

- Nada de especial. Ela tem que chegar em casa o mais cedo possível, eu por outro lado não.

Resolveu não continuar aquela conversa. Sabia como Hyuuga Hiashi podia ser exigente, principalmente se tratando da filha primogênita. Nada era mais importante para aquele homem do que o futuro de seu clã. Não era surpresa que Hinata, em seus plenos vinte e dois anos, tentasse fugir da pressão dentro de casa.

Ele foi até a cozinha e deixou a garota sentada no sofá. Quando voltou com duas xícaras de chá não foi surpresa que a garota tivesse voltado a encarar seus pequenos livros. O que quer que ela estivesse pensando aguçava a pior característica do Hatake: a curiosidade.

- Hinata? – Novamente sem resposta ele suspirou.

Parou em frente à garota na mesma posição de minutos atrás, recebendo a mesma reação. Não sabia quantas vezes teria que fazer aquilo, mas começava a irritá-lo olhar para tal beleza e sentir-se indigno de possui - lá.

No fim tudo era culpa daqueles malditos livros em sua prateleira. Desde suas reações até o motivo para elas virem à tona. Mas a curiosidade falou mais alto e ele teve de perguntar.

- O que tem de tão interessante nos meus livros?

Hinata não sabia o que dizer. Fora pega de surpresa e não sabia como reagir. O melhor seria ser sincera e perguntar logo o que lhe corroia a sanidade. Além do mais, ela não seria capaz de mentir para alguém como ele.

- Me pergunto o que há neles. – As palavras simplesmente saíram de sua boca e ela então encarou o sensei.

Tais palavras arrancaram uma risada gostosa do mais velho. Talvez a Hyuuga fosse mesmo a pureza em pessoa daquela vila, como muitos diziam. Controlando o riso ele encarou o rosto confuso da garota e disse.

- Não posso te explicar. Iria contra minha conduta. – O olhar decepcionado da morena fez com que ele repensasse. Com uma idéia na cabeça ele prosseguiu. – Mas talvez você mesma possa ver...

Rapidamente as faces se converteram em curiosidade e expectativa.

- Pegue um deles e leia você mesma... Garanto como será melhor do que qualquer de minhas explicações. _Ou talvez não... _– A última frase ficou apenas nos pensamentos do homem que começava a se assustar com o que aquela garota podia fazê-lo sentir.

A partir de agora não duvidaria quando quaisquer dos homens dessa cidade falassem sobre o poder da Hyuuga diante deles. Nunca havia experimentado tais sensações de submissão e impotência em relação a uma mulher como agora.

Quando nesse pouco tempo que passaram juntos ela havia passado de pupila para mulher ele não sabia, mas agora era a única coisa que enxergava ao olhar para Hinata. E como qualquer outra mulher diante de seu olhar ele não conseguia deixar de se aproximar, perto. Cada vez mais perto.

A Hyuuga se afastava, mas acabou por se atrapalhar e cair deitada sobre o sofá. Aquilo apenas serviu para divertir ainda mais o mais velho que continuava a aproximação.

Hinata estava assustada, mas ao mesmo tempo uma onda de ansiedade sua por toda sua extensão e ela mordeu o lábio inferior, tentando conter qualquer som que teimasse em sair de sua boca. Muitas coisas se passavam em sua cabeça: desde protestos para que o mais velho parasse até pensar em aproximar-se dele, como temia já estar fazendo no momento.

Quando já estavam cara a cara Hinata tomou consciência de uma peça que não parecia certa no momento. A máscara de Kakashi impedia que a garota visse aquilo que ele tanto escondia. Com as mãos vacilantes ela encostou a ponta dos dedos e começou a tirá-la do rosto do homem revelando os traços perfeitos e a boca cheia que perturbaria seus sonhos de agora em diante.

O homem de cabelo prateado levou uma das mãos ao pescoço da garota, aproximando-a o suficiente para que seus lábios se tocassem. Sem saber o que fazer a Hyuuga foi vencida pelo desejo e deixou que apenas ele tomasse o controle de seu corpo. O beijo que começou calmo e receoso passou a ser avassalador e apressado quando o Hatake sentiu a maciez da língua da garota tocar-lhe e adentrar-lhe a boca.

A mais nova voltou a encostar as costas ao sofá deitando-se novamente com o Hatake em seu enlaço. Ela sentia o peso das suas roupas grandes e um calor imenso subia desde seu ventre e se espalhava pelo restante do corpo. As mãos do sensei adentravam o casaco grosso e prendiam-se à sua cintura enquanto outra continuava a subir por sua barriga. Com um movimento rápido a peça já estava ao chão e ela agora vestia somente o sutiã e a calça. Eles se separaram em busca de ar dando tempo para que o homem apreciasse a visão que nenhum outro jamais havia tido do corpo da garota. Kakashi se dirigiu ao pescoço da garota e sussurrou em seu ouvido entre os beijos cálidos tirando o fôlego da garota.

- Você é linda...

Timidamente ela lançou suas mãos por baixo da blusa do mais velho, levantando-a e deixando à mostra o corpo musculoso do jounnin. Ao sentir pele contra pele o calor aumentou e ela quis se livrar do restante de suas roupas.

- Ka-Kakashi-san! – Ela não agüentou segurar o grito que saiu de sua garganta e ecoou pelos cômodos vazios da casa, aumentando ainda mais a excitação do homem sobre si.

- Pensei que tinha parado de gaguejar, Hinata-_hime_... – O sufixo usado pelo antigo mestre fez a Hyuuga sentir-se especial como a muito não sentia.

O som de outro trovão assustou a garota que se encolheu nos braços do mais velho. Divertindo-se cada vez mais com aquilo o Hatake sorriu, pela primeira vez sem a máscara, tirando o poço que restava da sanidade de Hinata.

Voltando a beijá-la ele sentiu as mãos pequenas e delicadas da garota em seu peitoral, os dedos a contornar cada curva perfeita daquela parte do corpo.

Só então eles escutaram as batidas frenéticas à porta. Alguém parecia irritado do lado de fora. As faces da Hyuuga ganharam a coloração mais escarlate que ele já havia visto enquanto ela se desvencilhava dos braços fortes, recolhendo o casaco ao chão. Suspirando irritado ele foi até a porta no mesmo estado em que estava, apenas subindo novamente a máscara.

- Quem incomoda?

Tamanha foi sua surpresa ao ver Neji parado do lado de fora, completamente molhado e segurando uma capa de chuva extra.

- Hinata-sama está aqui?

Ele não diria que os dois estavam aos beijos sobre o sofá, mas aquilo havia lhe passado pela cabeça. Qual seria a reação do protetor da família principal ao saber que ele estava prestes a ter a inocente herdeira para si? Como estava entediado resolveu não arrumar uma confusão.

- Não... Ela me entregou os relatórios e foi embora.

Podia ver como o rosto do garoto se contorcia em preocupação, mas era um sentimento desnecessário. Não havia lugar mais seguro para ela do que ali, ao seu lado.

- Obrigado Kakashi-san.

- Não há de que. – Ele fechou a porta na cara do antigo aluno e voltou-se para a garota. – Seu primo parece preocupado...

Ele olhou em volta, mas não havia ninguém lá. Hinata havia ido embora. Amaldiçoou o Hyuuga mentalmente e levou as mãos aos fios prateados, irritado. Ele olhou para os responsáveis por tudo aquilo e teve uma surpresa.

O último exemplar de Icha Icha que lia aquele que possuía o marca texto, não estava mais ali. Em seu lugar, o topo da pilha de livrinhos laranja, estava uma folha branca.

Chegando mais perto ele pode ler:

_Desculpe sair sem me despedir, mas era Neji-nii-san à porta. Ele saberia que eu estava aqui mesmo que mentisse._

_Peguei um de seus livros emprestado._

_Volto assim que acabar de ler._

_Hinata._

Ele sorriu e guardou o pequeno pedaço de papel em seu bolso. Num dos seus últimos devaneios pensou o que Hyuuga Hiashi lhe faria ao saber que acabava de emprestar um autêntico exemplar de Icha Icha à sua filha, incentivando-a a cometer todos os seus atos pecaminosos...

Ele estaria morto. Mas seria um morto feliz, por outro lado.

**

* * *

**

**Oi de novo!!!**

**Segundo fic de fériass!! :D **

**Como não aparece um KakaHina por aqui desde janeiro pelo que eu vi resolvi agitar as coisas e colocar um novinho pra vocês! Não sei se ficou bom, mas no fim eu gostei... Espero que vocês também! Por isso, apertem aquele quadrinho verde ali em baixo e deixem um comentário dizendo se gostaram ou não...**

**Antes de postar outro fic acho que vou dar uma atualizada no meu perfil que já tá bem velhinho... Mas um dos meus planos pras férias é um DeidaHina...! A maior parte daquilo que eu pretendo postar são One-Shots, mas tem o long ItaHina que já está no capítulo 13 e um fic de vampiros...**

**Bom, por último é só lembrar o '**_**Desafio SasuHina Fluffy**_**' como tá virando costume mesmo... XP**

**Beijoos,**

**Mrs. Loockers.**


End file.
